


Some Things a Holy Spring Can't Fix

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Highlander100 challenge #115 Missing Chronicles VIII, #26: Dialogue<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things a Holy Spring Can't Fix

“Richie? It’s Joe. We found Mac.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s back in Paris, at the barge. He’s ... himself again.”

“Good to know.”

“He’s worried about you.”

“Don’t you say a fucking word, Joe! No stories, no phone number, nothing. I’m just gone, got it?”

“I got it, kid, don’t worry. But you should call.”

“Yeah? You bought that ticket to Paris yet, Joe?”

“No. But I’ve got my reasons.”

“Whatever.”

“So, I went by your place and put everything in a storage locker. You don’t need to worry about the landlord.”

“Thanks, Joe. I’ll call you.”

“I’ll be here, Richie.”

“Bye.”


End file.
